Strings of Fate
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: Momo has been in an unsuccessful arranged marriage for the last three years when she meets a man with hetrochromatic eyes who offers her the love and kindness she had been craving. But their forbidden encounters can't last. Because who had ever heard of a villain and hero falling in love? Sorry bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I originally had a whole storyline planned out for this, that was a lot darker and more in depth, but ran out of time to write it up for Angst week. Perhaps someday, once I'm done with Cost of Freedom and Waking the Fallen, I'll come back and expand on this, but, for now, here is just a piece of what I had in mind.

Big shout out to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing on such short notice and making this story readable!

A couple of side notes before jumping in, I'm using Yukimitsu as Rei's last name before she married Enji. Shouto will be referred to as Yukimitsu Shouto because he wants to distance himself from his father. Also, he will most likely appear a little OOC because he has a different backstory.

Standard disclaimer applies, storyline is mine but the Boku no Hero cast is Horikoshi-sensei's.

Xxxxx

Momo leaned against the metal railing of a scenic viewpoint and watched the crowds of people scurry home for the evening. Her onyx eyes reflected the heaven's shift to brilliant orange as the sun sank lower behind Tokyo's tall skyscrapers.

A cold gust blew across the lookout. The wind sneaking in between the seams of her gray pea-coat made the hair on her arms stand on end. But Momo paid it no mind, her fists tightening around the metal railing that circled the small enclosure.

Who would have thought her life would have ended up like this? She mused with a soft sigh.

Quirk marriages were supposed to be illegal. However, as with anything, the wealthy didn't always abide by the rules of the common.

Momo inhaled and squeezed her eyes shut. She had known that first hand growing up, watching her wealthy peers skate the law with little to no repercussions. That's why she shouldn't have been surprised when three years ago, after she had graduated Yuuei, her parents had pulled her aside to inform her of a secret engagement to Yamamoto Akito. The marriage contract was already signed, even though they had never discussed it with her.

Momo let her eyes slowly slide back open as her onyx eyes gazed unseeing at the crowds below her. At least, she had her one small promise to hang onto. The one small promise scribbled in messy handwriting at the bottom of the lengthy legal pages, agreeing that she could continue her hero duties until their first child.

That had been three years ago.

Three years since their farce of a marriage began.

Three years that she hadn't been able to get pregnant.

Three years before the somber truth bubbling under the surface of their marriage had emerged.

Yamamoto Akito was infertile.

Which shouldn't have been an issue.

In that day and age there were plenty of options for infertile couples. But in a culture that was built on masculine principles and in an arranged marriage designed for the sole purpose of producing offspring, the fact had been a direct strike at her husband's manhood. It had agitated Akito and strained their already rocky union.

The creation hero's eyes darkened. Now their house was cloaked in a repressive coldness; that with each passing day became more and more of a cage than a place to call home.

On top of that, the contract she had signed was supposed to be a secret. Silencing her from telling even her best friend, Jirou Kyouka, or risk her friend being drawn into the dark world of money and power.

Momo bit her bottom lip, chewing angrily on the soft flesh.

And to make matters worse, as her life had spiraled out of the control, she had done the unthinkable, she had been un -

A sudden darkness obscured her vision and Momo yelped in surprise as hands covered her eyes, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I thought heroes were supposed to mask their identities?" A familiar voice teased next to her ear before pulling away.

Momo's chest tightened at that familiar voice, her stomach doing a funny little flip. She would have known that husky baritone anywhere. It was the sound that consumed her dreams at night and rang in her ears when she woke up in the morning.

"Yukimitsu-san!" she exclaimed, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. Turning around and tilting her head up to look into the vibrant turquoise and stone eyes of her part time lover.

"How did you - ? Never mind," she trailed off with a shake of her head, unable to contain a small, shy smile from gracing her lips. Knowing full well the twenty-two year old would never tell her how he always seemed to find her. It seemed some days he just had a sixth sense for tracking her down. "To be expected of Yukimtsu-san," she said, her voice curling with admiration as her eyes flicked back up to meet his.

The heterochromatic eyed man chuckled softly, stepping closer until their bodies were almost touching. His arms circled her waist, his heterochromatic eyes crinkling slightly at the sides as he looked down at her with heat that could scald her.

Momo's heartbeat quickened and she could feel her cheeks redden under the intensity of his stare he reserved for these private moments when they were completely alone. Even after a year of late night encounters and inappropriate feelings, Yukimitsu Shouto could still make her heart beat like a young school girl.

And to add to her inappropriate crush, Yukimitsu Shouto was perhaps one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. Even with an angry, red burn scarring his left eye he could easily be mistaken for a model with his tall, muscular frame and soft feminine features.

Not to mention the toe curling way he could kiss her.

A sudden flash raced through her mind, wiping the smile from her face, as the reoccurring nightmare she had surrounding the heterochromatic man clawed at her heart.

XXXXX

Shouto's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Momo's smile fade and shadows bleed across her expressive eyes. A red string wrapped tightly around his pinky, that only he had ever been able to see, grew icy as it swirled around the pair and connected to the creation hero's little finger. "What's wrong?"

The question hung in the cold winter air and Momo opened her mouth and closed it; her words dancing on the tip of her tongue. It would be so easy to tell him. He was her confidant. Her support. Her secret lover after all.

She still remembered in vivid details their first meeting, a year ago, when after a night of crime fighting she had run into the host club member under a flickering street lamp. Momo had known instantly what he was and had ordered him to surrender, but he had ignored her words and had instead offered to buy her a drink.

Looking back, Momo still didn't quite understand why she had given in. Maybe it was because she was unwilling to go back to the place she called home or because deep inside she was slightly curious about the red and white haired man, but either way, she had followed Yukimitsu Shouto into a small bar. Then as they sat in the back of a dark booth, side by side, her carefully built walls began to crack. And in a moment of confusion, she had kissed him.

It had been entirely inappropriate. She was a married woman after all and he was who he was but as his hand had laced their fingers together under the table, she had known she lost all willpower to resist.

It had escalated quickly after that. He had taken her hand and brought her to a love hotel, where he proceeded to make her feel things she had never imagined were possible. Playing her body as easily as a skilled pianist, he brought her to the edge over and over. She had fallen for Yukimitsu Shouto that night. Hard.

Even the self-loathing she had felt the next day, when the sin of her infidelity had blazed like a scarlet letter across her forehead, she had willingly returned.

And returned.

And returned.

Momo licked her bottom lip. She knew she was just hurting herself by allowing their illicit relationship to continue. It wasn't like the soft touches and gentle kindness he offered her were real. He was just playing her. Sneaking under her defenses to gather information.

She knew that, even though her heart ached painfully to admit it.

Besides, she reasoned, even if his words were real, who had ever heard of a hero and villain falling in love?

Momo let her gaze fall to the floor. "Nothing is bothering me," she mumbled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She wasn't looking at him, but she could sense one delicate brow raise in question. "Nothing?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing," she said firmly, curling her hands into fists and raising her head.

"Bullshit," he replied. The crass word stung, but his voice wasn't unkind. "You wouldn't be out here with such a serious expression if something wasn't bothering you."

Momo bit her bottom lip as she took a half step back out of his arms. "It's just…" she began hesitantly, her heart tightening uncomfortably. The memory of cold heterochromia eyes gazing out at her from behind a villain's smirking face thrummed fresh in her mind. "It's nothing. I should be going," she mumbled, squaring her shoulders, she attempted to brush past him.

A large hand stopped her, wrapping around her upper arm. "Tell me," he ordered. His voice hardening. Demanding her attention as the hand enclosed around her upper arm pulled her back into his chest. His other arm coming up to wrap securely around her waist, keeping her from escaping.

He smelled faintly of honeysuckle.

"Tell me," he repeated, pressing his nose into her hair as they stood in silence.

Momo could feel a wetness start to gather at the edge of her vision. She was weak. All it took was one man showing her a little bit of kindness and she lost all will to resist.

Sometimes she hated herself.

"There's a big operation tomorrow," she whispered into his chest. Clenching her fists into his jacket, she paused before the next words slipped off her tongue before she could stop them. "And I'm...I'm scared that you -."

Momo blanched. Immediately knowing she had said the wrong thing as her gaze flicked up to see Shouto's eyes darken and his lips thin. "I see."

Momo felt her stomach drop as she attempted to explain herself. "I mean, the operation may not work out and…and...I may not even see you."

In a way, it made no sense that she felt like she needed to pretend everything was alright; to act like they both didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. But to talk about it out loud would be to break the magic surrounding them, and she didn't know if she was ready for that either.

"Momo," the deep timbre of his voice reverberated through her as he cut her off. The creation hero felt herself blush at the casual use of her first name. "You think too much," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "You are the smartest, strongest person I know. You'll be okay," he said, tightening his embrace.

His words were warm and were meant to reassure. They were the support she had longed to hear for so long. Still, her heart constricted painfully at the meaning behind those simple phrases. This was goodbye, their play was entering its closing act.

She nodded into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. Hoping he understood she was talking about more than just for tonight. He had saved her at the darkest time in her life. When she had felt she couldn't go on, he had reached out and provided her sanctuary.

Shouto kissed her head.

"Hey, smile for me," he whispered, his breath puffing out to brush the crown of Momo's head. Giving her a quick squeeze, he pulled away. "Look I brought you something," he continued, his voice almost deadpan, as he swung his shoulder bag around and unzipped the top.

Momo couldn't help from tilting her head as she watched him pull out a neatly wrapped package and hand it to her. "What's this?" she asked, genuinely curious. The object was heavier than expected and the creation hero wondered why he even bothered.

"Open it," he said, sliding his hands into the slighted pockets of his jeans as he watched her inspect the package.

Momo glanced up at him questioningly from beneath long lashes, before her curiosity won over and she gingerly unwrapped the gift. Eyes widening in shock.

It was a book.

"It's on string theory," he explained, the corner of his lips pulling up into a barely there smile. "You had wanted it, right?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"You had been talking about it last time we were together," he continued. "And I couldn't get you jewelry or anything that would be to conspicuous, but, I thought this would do…"

Momo couldn't contain her smile as she wrapped her arms securely around the gift and held it close to her chest. "I love it!" she smiled. "Thank you Yukimitsu-san!" she said, unconsciously stepping closer to the man, her head tilting up, as her eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Good," he muttered, pulling his hands free from his pockets as a warmth spread through him at seeing her delight. The red string wrapped snugly around his pinky, began to glow softly as it twisted around them, but Shouto ignored the thread with practiced ease as he scanned her upturned face.

She really was a beautiful creature. With soft, feminine features and porcelain skin she seemed to glow in the setting sun.

Slowly he lifted a hand up to cup her check as he leaned down, angling his head as their breaths intermingled. His dual colored eyes trailed down her features, memorizing her cat shaped eyes and dainty nose. Tracing lower, intending to land on her plump lips, a dark splotch on her neck caught his attention and his eyes narrowed. A cold anger raced through his veins.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice dropping in the familiar tone he had learned to use after years living on the streets. The tone that could send his enemies scattering and that left no room for argument.

The string wrapped around his pinky tightened.

XXXXX

Shouto reached out to lightly touch her neck and Momo flinched back, pulling up the collar of her gray pea-coat. "It's nothing," she mumbled stepping back out of his hold. "I got it while chasing a criminal yesterday," she whispered her eyes darting to the ground.

"No, it's not," he bit out softly. "Don't lie to me, Momo. I've lived on the streets as long as I can remember. I know the difference between a bruise from battle and one from the man who calls himself your husband," he snarled, his voice barely above a whisper.

Momo bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing…"

"Fuck that!" he growled. "I'm concerned Momo!"

The word shot through her heart, burning her like acid.

"Concerned?" she whispered, unable to keep her voice from breaking. She allowed her mask of nobility to slip back in place with practiced ease. "Thank you, Yukimitsu-san. But I'm fine," she said, straightening to her full height and taking a half a step back. "I should be going."

"That's not what I meant!" Shouto rumbled, the red string wrapped taught around his pinky dug into his flesh.

Momo's lips thinned, "Yukimitsu-san, thank you for your concern, but this is a personal matter. And I don't want to burden you when I know you just think of this as a -"

Warm lips silenced her. Sucking out all the air in her lungs as he pulled her closer and pressed her flush against him. A large hand cupped her chin to tilt her head up as he pushed his tongue past her lips, twining the muscle with hers.

It was intoxicating. Her whole body was suddenly on fire with just one kiss. And she couldn't hold back a small moan from escaping her lips as he gently pulled away until his mouth hovered over hers.

"Is that what you truly think this is?" he demanded against her lips. "That this is just a fling?"

Momo bit back a soft whimper as guilt and self-loathing welled up within her. Desperately she tried to turn her gaze away so he couldn't see how much his words had affected her. "We can't…I can't…" she fumbled. "It would ruin my family's reputation and look bad in the media…"

"Fuck that!"

The grip on her chin tightened. Not painfully, but forcing her to maintain eye contact. "What do you want?" he questioned. "Not what your family wants. Not what Creati wants. What does **Momo** want?" he demanded.

The onyx eyed woman's breath stuttered as her eyes began to blur. She tried to take a deep breathe but a growing lump in her throat was making it impossible to get the oxygen her body suddenly needed. "I…I," her voice cracked. "Just tonight," she finally whispered, as his two large calloused hands cupped her face wiping away the moisture threatening to spill from the sides of her eyes. "I want to be with you. One last time. Please, just for tonight, hold me…"

Warm lips gently locked with hers in a chaste kiss. "Just for tonight." he promised.

XXXXX

End of chapter 1 of 2! Please let me know if you liked it! I was kind of nervous about posting this piece. It's my first time writing angst and I feel like I went overboard and just threw all my ideas together, so I really hope it makes sense.

As a heads up, next chapter is pretty much all smut. I'm going to scale it back for this site but if you want to read the full story it will be posted un-edited on Archive of Our Own.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who commented / favorited / kudos! I really appreciate all your support. This is the last chapter of my two part angst week fic. Hopefully you like it. It's basically all smut. Hehe. (Warning: major lemon ahead, turn back now if it isn't your thing)

Also, big thank you to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing. :)

Standard disclaimer applies, storyline is mine but the Boku no Hero cast is Horikoshi-sensei's.

XXXXXX

"Yukimitsu-san," Shouto looked over his shoulder at the creation hero as he locked the hotel door with a soft click.

Momo was standing a few paces away at a small desk, her fingers skimming over the cover of the book he had given her. Her eyes hooded as she traced the gold lettering. "I don't know if I told you this the last time we were together, but some scientists have asked for me to help them study string theory," she said, looking up at him, a soft smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

Shouto's breathe hitched.

In the dim lighting of the room her gaze almost seemed ethereal as her dark orbs reflected the yellow hues of the hotel lamp like bright stars in the dead of night. The red string fluttered around his small finger as pride and a deeper feeling constricted his heart.

"With creation, astrophysicists want to see if I can help them test whether the ten dimensions actually exist," she mused with a soft giggle. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she watched Shouto turn from the door and walk over to the desk.

"It doesn't matter how many worlds there are out there, I'll always find you," he muttered, swinging his bag off of his shoulder and laying it down on the table next to her things.

A light blush crept over the creation hero's cheeks and her eyes skated to the floor in embarrassment. "Mou! That's probably not even how it works!" she pouted.

A small smile wanted to pull at the corner of Shouto's lips at her antics, but instead he let the truth of his words hang in the air as he stepped closer to her. "You're thinking too much," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand tilting her chin up.

A pregnant pause lingered between them as his mouth lowered to float over hers, in the heady way he had done earlier that night. Then, with a small, knowing smirk, he brought his lips down to crash against hers in a searing kiss.

His lips were rough as he pulled Momo into him and the creation hero arched her back at the feeling of her body flush against his.

He was good, oh so good, was the only thought lacing through her mind as she felt him silently discard their coats onto the floor before breaking the kiss.

Momo bit her bottom lip to stifle a gasp as his hands were suddenly sliding under her shirt and pulling the garment up. His fingers brushing against the smooth expanse of her stomach sent electric sparks up her spine as the material was dragged up and over her head.

His lips swiftly found hers again as his large hands circled her hips to cup her round bottom. A small moan worked its way up her throat as Shouto gave her a rough squeeze but as soon as she opened her mouth his tongue pushed past her lips as he greedily devoured her.

Momo's body was tingling. Fire racing along her nerves as Shouto deepened the kiss and turned them around, pushing her up against the wall. Her breasts pillowed against his chest as he pinned her down with his weight.

Her body was melting. Her breasts getting heavy with need, Momo couldn't hold back from uttering another small whimper as her body moved against him, instinctually asking for more. Shouto smiled into her lips, his hands giving her bottom another squeeze as he rolled his hips into her. His leg pushing between her thighs so she could feel his clothed member hardening against her core. Momo whimpered again into Shouto's mouth at the evidence of his arousal.

She wanted him.

The thought fueled the burning desire within the heterochromatic man. And Shouto rolled his hips into Momo's aching core again as he deepened the kiss. Taking what he wanted, what he had to have, as passion and lust flared between them.

Momo was gasping. Fingers digging into Shouto's red and white hair as she fought between pushing the heterochromatic man away and pulling him closer.

When finally, she was dizzy and panting for air, Shouto turned his attention to her throat. Pressing slow, open mouthed kisses down her neck. Momo gasped and withered against him in delight as he nipped at the bruise on her throat.

"You'll only think of me," he whispered into her jugular, as he nipped at the soft flesh again. One of his large hands moving from her chin to mold her breast through her bra, before snaking behind her to unbuckle the garment.

The fabric slid easily off Momo's shoulders, skimming against her over sensitive nipples as it dropped to the floor.

Shouto pulled back slightly. His eyes moving slowly over her flushed form and he felt a smug satisfaction as he watched Momo's erratic breathing and the red blush staining her cheeks. She couldn't see the red string wrapped around their small fingers but she felt the attraction. The overwhelming desire to touch and be touched by the person they should never have wanted.

His eyes moved lower to land on her breasts. Her chest was still fluttering as she attempted to catch her breath. Her nipples hard from her own arousal. With a small groan, Shouto leaned down and gently pulled one of the buds into his mouth, skillfully swirling his tongue around one of the sensitive nubs. Momo's head fell back and a deep throaty moan bubbled up her throat as his teeth skimmed over one of her nipples.

She was heating up. Heat curling in her core begging for release as he gently sucked on her teat before releasing it with a soft smack. His other hand messaging the flesh of her other breast as he kissed between her globes to gently pull the other nipple into his mouth.

Momo couldn't contain herself as she withered against Shouto's weight. Just his mouth on her was driving her crazy and she wiggled her body to try and release some of the burning pressure overflowing from her core. Her sex unconsciously pushed against his hard member that was straining against the red and white haired man's pants.

Shouto nipped at the underside of the creation hero's breast. "You're so impatient," he whispered before returning to take her nipple into his mouth again, sucking and swirling his tongue around the hard nub. Momo's head fell back and she whimpered, but the dual colored eyed man ignored her as he continued to lavish her body.

She didn't know how much more she could take as her back arched off the wall and wetness started to pool in her underwear.

She needed more, "Yukimitsu-san, please." She begged dragging her nails through his red and white hair as he nipped at her collarbone.

"It's Shouto." He growled as he moved up to lick her jugular, grinding her clothed sex into his hard bulge.

"Shouto-san, please, I need you," she whimpered.

Her request must have pleased him as Shouto stepped back and discarded his shirt. Moving closer again, he leaned down and hoisted her up. Her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down, quickly covering her body with his own.

"I want you. I want all of you, Momo," he breathed, leaning down and giving her a small, gentle kiss.

His body was tingling. He could already feel pre-cum beginning to wet his boxers and Shouto bit back a grunt as a delicate hand reached down between them wanting to release him from the constricting material.

Growling Shouto caught her wrist in a vice like grip. "No. Tonight it's only about you," he muttered, his eyes blazing as he laced their fingers together.

Momo whimpered softly at the dark undertones lacing through the heterochromatic man's voice but silently nodded her consent.

At her silent acceptance, he released her hand and leaned down in a demanding kiss that left stars in Momo's eyes as his other hand slide between her breasts, twisting one of her nipples, before moving lower to her pants. With skilled fingers he unbuttoned the top of her jeans. Sitting back, he helped her slide the restrictive material and underwear down and off her long legs in one go.

She was bare to him then. Her body aching as his eyes stared down at her, heat licking along her skin as his gaze lingered on her sex. Momo could feel herself blush as the feeling of moisture dripped from her core. Shouto must have seen it too as he was leaning over her then, one finger slipping between her thighs to glide up her slick lower lips. A low moan lodged itself in her throat as Momo closed her eyes at the feeling of light pressure pushing against her core. Her juices coating his finger in need.

She wanted more, and her hips bucked into his finger to try and release some of the mounting pressure he was creating.

'_She's so wet.'_

Shouto's dick throbbed painfully, yearning to be buried inside her. And he inhaled as he watched, transfixed as her juices ran down his finger as he gently pressed a second digit to her core. She wiggled again and Shouto couldn't stop a small smile from pulling at the corner of his lips as he slipped his fingers inside her wet cave.

Her insides immediately clamped down greedily on his digits as Momo's head fell back with a low, lustful moan.

Shouto paused for a moment to allow her to adjust before beginning to pump in and out of her in slow strokes. His other hand, trailing along her chest, rolled one of her nipples between his fingertips.

With a silent exhale he let his fire quirk activate as he slid his hand further down over the perfect globes to draw circles on her stomach. Momo let out a small whimper as the fingers inside of her curled in tandem and her eyes fluttered open to gaze lustfully at her partner. "Shouto."

His only reply was a small smile before Shouto leaned down to take her tit back into his skilled mouth as he curled his fingers inside of her again. Momo's body shook. Her core twisting at each pump of his skilled fingers, begging for something only he could give her. "Shouto," she begged again as her body began to buck beneath him. Her back arched at the familiar feeling of her walls twitching.

She was close.

Shouto curled his fingers inside of her one more time bringing the creation hero over the edge as her insides pulsed and fluttered around him. Her eyes closed in bliss as her head fell back and a low keening noise slipped past her lips. Shouto allowed his own eyes to close for a moment, as he felt the soft flutters of her walls wrap around his fingers before pulling them out.

Momo whined as he extracted himself. Her eyes fluttering open to see the wet strings of her arousal clinging to his fingers. A deep blush ran across her face at the sight and Momo turned her head away in embarrassment.

Shouto chuckled. "You're too cute," he smirked, wiping his fingers against the sheet covers and leaning back over her to kiss Momo's red cheek before pulling back and standing up.

"It's embarrassing," she mumbled, as she watched Shouto grab a small square packet from his bag and discard his clothes.

Shouto shook his head. "No it's not. You're beautiful," he said, coming back to rest above her and kissing her softly on the lips.

His member was throbbing painfully as it brushed against her stomach, pre-cum leaking from the tip. And Shouto bit back a curse as he leaned back on his hunches and gave himself one pump to ease the painful tension swelling in his cock. He needed her.

Taking the packet between his teeth Shouto went to tear the condom out when a delicate hand wrapped around his arm.

"No," she breathed, a deep flush spreading all the way up from her neck. "Please, tonight, I want to feel all of you," she whispered.

Shouto stared at the deep blush staining across Momo's cheeks, taking in her dark eyes that although embarrassed, shimmered with determination and emotions he didn't want to name. A smile pulled at his lips. "As you wish," he breathed, pulling Momo's hips closer, letting the condom fall onto the bed.

Sliding between her folds, Shouto grunted as he saturated his length in her dampness before guiding himself to her opening. Momo moaned at the feel of him pushing into her. Her insides stretching to accommodate him as he penetrated her.

Shouto's groan mixed with Momo's moan was like a song as his cock pushed deeper into her. It was so good. So incredibly good. He didn't know if he could ever use a condom again after this. Her sex was so wet and so tight. It was almost mind numbing as it gripped around his cock and Shouto had to pause to catch his breath, otherwise he was sure he would come within seconds.

Closing his eyes, Shouto concentrated on regaining his control. When he felt her wet cunt squeeze experimentally around his girth Shouto couldn't help gasping as she moved against him, impatient to feel her lover fill her up. Shouto ground his teeth as he pushed into her in warning before he began to thrust in and out of the onyx eyed woman in a slow strokes that gradually grew faster as he slid in and out of her tight, wet sex.

She was so warm and so tight, Shouto thought as her insides milked his member. Her sweet moans encouraging him to move faster as her fingers ghosted down his back and dug into his hair. Her breath coming in short gasps and moans as he forced himself deeper, touching her womb.

"Shou - Ahh!" Momo gasped as her inner walls suddenly tensed around Shouto's shaft as he surged down into her again and again.

And with a high pitched keen, Momo's walls finally tightened around Shouto's cock. Her back arching off the bed as her body convulsed and her mind went blank as her orgasm crashed over her. Shouto quickened his pace as he continued through each narrowing of her walls as his cock began to ache and swell with his own release curling in his loins.

With a few final, short thrusts Shouto spilled himself into her. Rocking his hips into her supple body as he allowed his seed to seep deep into her womb. Groaning through his teeth Shouto slowly pulled out and watched entranced as his cum leaked out of her and dripped onto the sheets below them.

XXXXX

Warmth tightened in Shouto's chest as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down on the sleeping woman. Her breath was coming in slow, even puffs as the warm after effects of sex seeped into her muscles and pushed her into a deep sleep.

Long strands of obsidian hair had fallen over her check. And leaning over, Shouto carefully, flicked the strands of hair behind her ear to reveal her porcelain skin and rosy lips.

She was so beautiful.

His heart tightened. He wanted to kiss her again, but that might wake her. With a soft sigh, Shouto sat back.

The red string around his pinky pulsed. And his gaze slid away from the obsidian haired woman to watch the small, delicate string that connected them curl through the room like a delicate spider web.

Shouto exhaled, racking a hand through his hair as he leaned over. His elbows resting on his knees as he pushed his hands through his red and white strands.

Perhaps, if things were different, he thought with a pain tightening around his heart like wire. Perhaps if Touya had left him with that shitty old man, or if he hadn't gotten in with the League.

The heterochromatic man looked back down at the red string tied tight around his pinky. Perhaps if string theory was true, there would be a world in which he would have chosen a different path. Perhaps in that world he could have stayed... perhaps he could have loved her...

Shouto sighed as he pushed himself off the edge of the bed and collected his discarded clothes.

His heart ached as he slipped on his pants and the string around his finger grew painfully taut. Shouto paused as he buttoned his jeans. What would happen if he were to stay? Here. With her. He could wake her up with soft kisses and please her how he had earlier -

Shouto quietly exhaled as he felt himself harden in response to the memory. It was no use. They lived in two different worlds.

Quietly slipping on his shirt, he padded quietly to the door.

Because of his dual quirks, Shouto was immune to changes in temperature. Scalding hot water felt like a lukewarm bath and frosty winds like a midsummer breeze, but as he stood at the door, his hand on the handle he felt frozen. His insides so cold they burned as the desire to turn back around called to him like a siren song. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Shouto curled his hand around the door handle.

Opening his eyes slowly, Shouto's lips thinned in determination and he turned the doorknob.

"See you around," he whispered, one last time, letting the door close behind him with a soft click. Cutting out the only woman he had ever felt for as he walked out.

Shouto paused outside the automatic doors of the hotel.

The red string around his pinky tugged again painfully, trying to lead him back inside but it was too late. They lived in different worlds. Light and dark. Good and evil. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, Shouto pulled out his cellphone. Hitting speed dial as he continued out into the night.

"Hey," he spoke softly into the phone. "It's me," he said, pausing to look up at the full moon sitting in the clear night sky. "Where should I met you, Dabi?"

Unbeknownst to him, two onyx eyes slid open as the door clicked shut.

Two salty tears trailed down porcelain cheeks as Momo curled into a ball and willed herself not to cry.

XXXXXX

"Todoroki-kun?"

A sixteen year old boy blinked lazily. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked to his green haired friend sitting across the lunch table. Midoriya Izuku's green eyebrows had dipped down slightly in a worried frown.

"Is everything okay?" The green haired boy asked, concern lacing his voice, "You had a strange expression just now…"

Shouto exhaled slowly, letting his eyes drop to his bowl of untouched soba in front of him as he tried to recall what he had been thinking about. "A strange expression, huh?"

"Yes! You looked like something was bothering you." Iida exclaimed as he chopped his hand in the air comically.

Shouto made a nondescript noise in the back of his throat. His gaze lifting to look back at Midoriya before his heterochromatic eyes slid past his green haired friend's shoulder to land on a girl with jet black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Yeah…I'm okay" he whispered, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as the red string wrapped snugly around his pinky finger tugged lightly as he watched the vice president of 1-A sit down at the opposite table.

XXXXXX

Thank you everyone who read, hopefully you like the bittersweet ending. :)


End file.
